


Aliens are Real

by Electeric_Leafeon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdwing Lapis AU, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Jasper steven and the crystal gems are minor characters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electeric_Leafeon/pseuds/Electeric_Leafeon
Summary: Peridot, as usual, is a nerdy geek. She absolutely loves the sci-fi genre, of course, especially media that involves aliens. Her small apartment is covered with posters of different movies and shows that involve aliens. Despite that, she is your normal freshman university student. Soon her world is turned upside down as everything begins to spiral into a new chaos, all beginning with the dramatic entrance of a bird winged alien. Lapis and Peridot go through a series of adventures that is destined to bring them together and fulfill their meant-to-be love.A wonky AU where some characters are human while others are aliens. The gems have different physical attributes that differ from the show such as Lapis' birdwings rather than water wings. Not all gems have their gem and there is a reason for this. All will be explained over time in the fic :)





	1. Crash Landing

She lied on her bed playing on her PS Vita, engrossed on a street fighter game. Despite entertaining herself with the game, it was lonely in the apartment. She was a young college student in her second year of computer science. Her hair was blond, messy, and always stuck out the wrong way. Upwards and to the sides, it was impossible to control.

SMASH

Glass came showering down from her patio door. Along with it a stranger, and feathers? The blonde turned to look at the sudden abstructure. The back of the stranger faced the girl, and she could clearly see the large tattered blue jay wings, as well as her blue skin. She stared at the scene startled until she came to her senses.  


“Aliens are real!”

She shouted with some sort of achievement from observing the passed out stranger. At the same time, her game announced the ‘K.O’ from the defeat of the CPU. She looked back at it as if it had interrupted a critical moment, then returned her gaze to the stranger.  


Shards of glass lied everywhere, as well as several of the stranger’s feathers. Concern finally creeping into the blonde’s mind, she stood up from her bed blinking several times. What lay in front of her was most certainly, an injured, unconscious stranger with blue skin. The stranger’s hair was also blue, slightly darker than her skin, light blue freckles could be seen on her shoulders, her wings looked tattered and lacked feathers. She wore a long blue skirt, and a crop top tank top that was held together by a bow on the stranger’s neck, it had no back except for the bottom trim. As the homeowner stared at the strange blue-winged character, in the back of her mind the song ‘im blue aba dee aba die’ played. She smacked her face realizing she was staring at an injured unconscious person. She tidied her bed and continued by attempting to get the stranger onto the bed. Although probably hollow-boned, the blue character was still quite heavy for the blonde, perhaps because of the extra pair of limbs? Or maybe she’s just weak? The girl wasn't sure which. She did however successfully drag the stranger onto her bed, stepping on several pieces of glass along with it. She should’ve probably cleaned the glass first, she was lucky none stabbed her, however. The blonde then proceeded to clean up the mess. She got her dustpan and begun sweeping shards of glass and feathers. All the while the stranger did not stir, ‘she must be out cold good’ thought the homeowner.

A knock on the door was then heard. In a hurry, the blonde managed to pull the blankets from underneath the stranger and cover them with it. Hopefully, the person at the door won't see anything, and if they do, don't suspect. She now answered the door. A slender, middle-aged woman stood at the door, her hair a dirty blonde.  


“I got a complaint from the neighbours saying they heard a loud crash alongside some shattering of glass. They’re worried you’ve finally gone mad.”

The woman spoke in a British accent with her thin lips. The woman was friendly but had an air of strict fullness at the same time. Maybe it was because she was a high school teacher?  


“I can assure you I have not gone mad.”

The blonde responded, with a slight bit of disdain. Her neighbours always complained whenever she did anything that made noise.  


“Then what did happen?”

The landlady craned her neck to look to the side. In an attempt to block her view, she stepped aside. However her attempts failed as Mrs.L is several inches taller than the girl. “It looks as though your patio window has been utterly shattered! What on earth happened?” Seeing this, she immediately intruded her home, was polite enough to take her shoes off, and walked to the scene. The blonde rushed after her, and stood in front of the bed. She quickly hid the stranger’s hand that was sticking out.“It looks like you’ve cleaned up. How did this happen?. I’ll bring you a blanket to cover this up, do you have any duct tape?” Mrs.L said inspecting the situation.  


“I uh… I’m not... Entirely sure I was in the bathroom when it happened. And yes I do have duct tape”

she answered the land owner’s questions, and pushed her glasses up as though to affirm her ownership of duct tape.  


“Alright then, I’ll return with a blanket.”

Mrs.L then returned to the entrance, put on her shoes, and exited the apartment. Not closing the door. The blonde waited a good five minutes, staring, and perhaps even spacing out looking at the doorway. The landlady soon returned with a pink blanket, this time she did not take her shoes off.  
“Have you got the duct tape ready? I think this blanket it should do, it’s my daughter's first quilt.” She said placing the quilt down on the floor. On further inspection, the homeowner did in fact notice that the quilt had patterns, and stitches to it. The pattern however rarely was a different shade of pink. Realising that the landlady was simply waiting for her to get the duct tape, the blonde jogged to the closet and got it. Together they taped the blanket onto the frame of the patio door, the quilt however was quite not long enough to reach the bottom so the gap was covered with duct tape.  


“Thank you for your assistance Mrs.L.”

“You’re very welcome Emily. I assume this is not your fault, so I will pay for the repair. I don't take you for the glass shattering type, not with those skinny arms!”

The lady chuckled at her lame joke, while the girl simply cringed at being called ‘Emily’. The high school teacher soon took her leave, with a quick ‘goodnight’ and the blonde was left alone with an unconscious stranger in her bed.  


She uncovered the poor stranger, praying that she had not suffocated. She seemed fine, the blonde concluded. Getting her first aid she began taking the glass shards out from the stranger’s cuts. Looking at the blue person closer, she noticed her feminine physique. The girl had freckles on her face as well. She simply lay there, peacefully knocked out. The blonde had put bandages on the cuts the stranger had on her arms, shoulder, and collarbone. She wasn't sure how to treat the girl’s wings, one wing looked uncomfortable in the way it was cramped against the wall and the girl’s body. The other was almost entirely underneath her, only sticking out a little bit. She inspected the girl some more, wondering if she had injured her head. She did crash head first into a patio glass door, with enough force to shatter it… The blonde then proceeded to check the stranger’s head. Her heart began beating furiously, anxious that she’d wake up while she brushed her hair, and ruffled her fingers through it, looking for blood. There wasn't any blood on the top of her head, however, there was on the temple of head that was facing away from her. Surprised that she hadn’t woken up, she felt around the wound for glass. Thankfully there wasn't any, or that would’ve been tricky to deal with. She wrapped a bandage around her head and hoped that would do. Now done with her first aid, she threw away the bloody glass shards that she had collected on a small plate. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do with this person. Hopefully, they wake up soon. The blonde looked at her again, and slightly blushed, ‘aesthetically beautiful’ she thought to herself. She once again placed the blankets on her, this time not covering her face to hide her. Next, she took out her sleeping bag, placed it by her bed, and got ready for bed. At first, it was awkward, but soon “Emily” had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if the text was awkwardly placed and stuff, I'm pretty new to AO3 and I didn't want the text to just be a block. If anybody has any suggestions please post them! Also don't be afraid to post your thoughts on the first chapter, I would love to read them!


	2. After Math

Waking up with a start, dreaming of her terrible day. At first, she was confused but soon realized that her terrible day wasn't a dream. She only remembers being hit by a sling, but after that it’s hazy. She looked around the strange room, still disgruntled by sleep. Its walls were a cream colour, that appeared more yellow in the morning sunlight. On the walls there were posters of several kinds, but not enough to cover the whole wall. Most were alien or outer space-related posters from TV and film media, while one stuck out. In big letters, it said Mount Royal University, with shades of teal and white as its palette. It was an illustrated picture of its most impressive entrance. She’s passed by the university a couple times, it was an average university, not the best but also not the worst. The room was fairly barren, it only had a cluttered desk opposite to the bed, a dresser against the adjacent wall to the opposite, a very low square table roughly in the middle of the room and the bed.There was also a pink quilt duct taped to the frame of a patio door, probably the one she crashed through. While looking around, she couldn't help but notice the blonde girl sleeping beside the bed in a sleeping bag. She was completely dominating the area with her sprawled pose. The stranger felt sore and rough around the edges as she tried to slowly get out of the bed. Several more of her feathers fell off from her right wing, she looked at it frustrated. Her left wing was in no better condition, it had felt the full-blown damage of whatever she ran into while she fell. With one wing in the middle of molting and the other sprained and damaged, she was grounded.

  


Looking at her bandages she felt somewhat grateful to the blonde, but at the same time… The girl was another alien fanatic! Seeing all of those posters around annoyed her, and pissed her off. She wanted to leave immediately. Before she did so, however… She decided to stand in front of the sun, its rays warming her skin. It was a strange ritual, but soon enough a very light milk chocolate colour crawled across her blue skin. Her dark blue freckles transformed into regular brown dots, and her fare blue became a fare tan. It was a scientific phenomenon. All that was left of her alien embodiment was her blue hair and her wings. Her hair wouldn't be too hard to deal with, her wings, however… She’ll have to borrow a jacket from the friendly, alien fanatic blonde girl. She headed off for the entrance and rummaged through her only closet. This, unfortunately, woke the other girl. Although groggy with sleep, she immediately realized the situation.

  


“Your leaving?”

She put on her glasses, adjusting them to get a better look at her. Grabbing a grey sweater without the blonde’s permission, she simply put it on glaring at her. The sweater covered most of her wings, the tips were the only thing left sticking out, but it was enough. The stranger didn't wish to speak to another alien fanatic that probably wanted to ask her a million questions. Of course, the blonde did help her, she put bandages on whatever injuries she got when she crashed through the now quilt covered patio door.  


“Yes.” She finally responded heading to the door.

  


“W-what’s your name?” She asked almost in mid-yawn.

Somewhat surprised by the question, the winged girl turned around, and paused.  


“Lapis Lazuli. And you?”

Something flashed before the blonde’s eyes. Indecision? Sadness? She wasn't sure, but whatever decision the blonde was taking she finally did,

“Peridot.”

With that she gave Peridot a forced smile and left through the doorway. “Wait! Lapis!” She called behind her, she turned around somewhat annoyed. She was taller than the girl.  


“I know we just met… But, if for some reason you need a place to stay. Your welcome here,” Peridot gave Lapis a warm smile, but her eyes were filled with nerves. Lapis wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was certainly an unusual kindness, nevertheless she accepted it with a nod, and continued on her way.

***  
She doesn't know what she was running on, but it was a pretty gutsy move to offer her place to a person with wings, and blue skin a place. The girl probably has her own home somewhere, what was the point? Now that she thinks about it her skin was tan not blue. Did it change colour? But how? Is her skin somehow thermochromatic? No that would mean her skin would change colour whenever her body temperature shifted. Did her skin have some sort molecular compound that when excited through sunlight changes to a tan colour? How was that possible? Her mind was filled with questions about this Lapis Lazuli. She muddled it over as she got ready for the day, almost entirely dissociating. It’s Tuesday and she has classes to go to. She quickly got ready for the day, made her lunch, packed her bag and was off to Mount Royal University (MRU for short). It’s 9:30 am, she’s got thirty minutes to get to her computing machinery class.

***

  


That Peridot was certainly odd, she was definitely somewhat nervous talking to her, but not in a ‘you're an alien’ but more of a in general anxiety of talking to new people. Lapis walked down the streets, somehow knowing her way back. She donned the sweater over her wings that covered most of it, only the very tips would occasionally stick out. It was chilly this morning, definitely November sweater weather. She felt it even more so with her thin pyjama skirt that she wore, she shivered when a cold breeze blowed.  
Lapis was still piecing together the occurrences of the night before. She remembers being at home. Her power got cut off because she couldn’t pay the rent on time. It was cruel if her landlord to do so, but also she’s already 3 weeks late. She keeps trying to explain to him that she gets her paycheck at the end of the month. Never gets through to him. So she had lit a candle so that she could read the magazine she got every week. Not only does she work part-time, but she also gets payed online for writing up reviews for an online review website. What happened after that? Did she finish the magazine? No she didn't. Somebody came in! It was a woman, butch, she begun yelling to her about something. ‘Lapis I can support you! I can help you!’ She had said with her booming voice. The history she had with this woman however said otherwise. Lapis recalled that she had bolted. Terrified that this woman had burst into her apartment without even knocking! She had pushed her way through the locked door. She managed to take off, she remembered the face of anger and frustration the butch woman had. Jasper! That was her name! Lapis shivered at the thought of her name, but also because she was cold. She couldn't hear what Jasper had yelled at her as she flew off, but after that… She had flown for a good 15 minutes and then… And then? A stinging pain suddenly reacted within her, it was her head. Jasper had thrown a sling at her, one of its ends hitting her square in the head, the other to her primary feathers. It was all blurry, it was difficult to steer, she felt some of her feathers being ripped out by the wind. She ran into a pole of some sort, she wasn't sure what, and then the impact. Lapis hadn't even noticed that she was nearly home, it puzzled her how she found her way so easily but she’s glad that she’s back.

  


Her apartment building was a small skyscraper, with a penthouse at the top. Her room was on the 10nth floor of 38. Her landlord owned three of the rooms up there, he didn't actually live in the building itself. She made her way up with the elevator, and walked down, then turned the corner to where her flat should be: Room 1010. What was there though was not the familiar grey door with its gold coloured numbers screwed onto the door. What was there was a charred entrance with caution tape. The door had been knocked down and all that was inside was used to be fuel to a fire.

  


She was devastated, her mouth hung open. She rushed into her home, not caring for the caution tape, not caring if there was a camera that was installed to catch the arsonist. She was in her living room, what used to be a couch is now just a black piece of garbage. Her bed, still with its sheets out, almost burned to a crisp. She looked at her desk, where the candle was. Its wax covered the black stained table, melted. Tears welded up within her, that strange feeling you get in your neck when your body begs for you to sob clogged her throat. She dropped to her knees. She didn't allow herself to sob, but she let herself cry. Once more, Jasper had taken something from her. No, this wasn't Jasper’s fault, this was a chain of unfortunate events that led up to this. Jasper only being one of many cogs in the clockwork of the accident. If only her landlord wouldn't be so stubborn about waiting a week each month to be paid. If only her boss could change her pay day. If only she had stayed with her father, instead of moving out at 18 like a fool. 18 is too young to go off in your own. Lapis had done so she could no longer be a burden to her tired father, but look at what it cost her. She worked a full time job at fast food restaurant that she would soon be fired from. Fired just as her landlord would think she started the fire within her home. It was thanks to him that she got a job at the fast food restaurant so close to home. She hates this. She hates being different. If she hadn’t been, then maybe when her and Jasper were stranded out at sea would’ve been a better experience.

  


“God damn it,” she says in a quiet voice, cracking into almost a sob. She looked up at the ceiling tears streaming from her eyes. Soon she wiped them, and played a poker face. As if nothing had happened. As if everything around her was perfectly fine and not utter chaos. Nobody will see her like this.

  


Lapis headed to the bathroom. Near it was her washing machine, this part of the apartment was less damaged than the rest. Some things only being lightly burned or simply covered with ash. She grabbed the clothes she left hanging the night before to dry. It wasn't much but it was something. She grabbed the bag she used to use for laundry for when she used to go to the coin laundry, and she stuffed it with whatever clothes were undamaged and hanging. One of which was a black leather jacket, her favourite. She was lucky it didn't burn, and she almost hugged it in joy. In her bathroom were her hairbrush, her hand mirror, her toothbrush and her half-finished toothpaste. She also grabbed a toilet paper roll, and ate some of its paper. She was hungry. She remembers when she first moved out, she would buy a 200 pack of printing paper, and each night for dinner she would put some salt and eat it. Whenever she did, she felt like a broke college student who barely had money for rent. Which she was except she didn't go to college, and barely survived with the 30$ she earned each month for writing articles about articles from magazines. She had pre-paid her rent for 5 months with the little bit of savings she had from her old job, while she desperately looked for a new job. She scoffed at the memory, amusing herself for how immature she was. It’s only been 2 years, but she was in a much better place now than then, or she used to be.

  


Where was she gonna go? Maybe she could stay with her co-worker Martha. They weren't really friends, but that was the closest person she had. Martha, however, was very Catholic, and maybe the sight of her being an alien wouldn't sit well with her. It would be impossible to keep her wings, and blue skin colour hidden from her forever. Especially now that she’s molting. She would soon litter Martha’s apartment with feathers eventually. She scratched her off the list. Who else was left? She couldn't possibly ask her manager, she’s already done enough for Lapis by giving her a full time job at her restaurant where she didn't really need the extra pair of hands. The short blonde girl creeped into her mind. Crashing at a total stranger’s place! She must be mad. Though she already has crashed in… And Peridot already knows her dirty little secret… Plus she offered her place too. It was almost as if she had a premonition of this occurrence in her life. She gave a great sigh, and decided that the Peridot girl would be her best choice. Even if she was an alien fanatic, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.


	3. Room mates

Lapis stood outside the door, carrying her laundry bag that was full of whatever she managed to salvage from her burned home. Her heart was pounding in her chest from anxiety. The front door to the main entrance of the building was left open, so she felt somewhat of a trespasser. She’s already knocked twice and Peridot hasn't answered yet. She suspected that she wasn't home yet. She awkwardly waited there. Half an hour later, she finally appeared around the corner with her keys out.  


“Lapis?” Peridot blinked at her in surprise. She was still wearing Peridot’s grey sweater.

“Y-yes, its me um… I think I'm going to take your offer on staying here…” She said flushed with red in embarrassment.

Peridot ‘hrmed’ and begun unlocking the door, she held it open for Lapis.

“I was half asleep when I told you that, and I regret it now, but I will let you stay only if you help me pay rent” her voice was stern, and determined unlike the somewhat nervous one she had in the morning.

“How much do you pay?” She asked, coming inside.

“800 a month. Do you have a job?”

“I did but I'm 99% sure I was fired from it.”

“Did you get an email or text saying so?”

“N-no but my apartment is completely burned, and I'm also pretty sure that I'm the prime suspect for arson.” Peridot raised an eyebrow with curiosity. They had now walked into the room. Peridot sat on her bed, Lapis stood.

“You burned your apartment?”

“No! It's complicated, but anyways, I live alone and I was already three weeks late for my rent. So I think I would be the prime suspect for committing arson.” Her feet were too sore, she sat down on the cool wooden floor.

“Yeah ok, but how did your apartment burn?”

“I lit a candle, cause my electricity was cut.”

“And you left it on?!”

“Things got complicated OK?! No more questions Peridot” she scoffed, looking the other way. Peridot’s gaze softened.

“Im sorry… I didn't mean to interrogate you. I should’ve thought how you felt, your home burnt down and you’re staying with a stranger.” Lapis didn't respond to her, she simply got up and looked out the window. It was a very nice view of the city from here. It was late evening, and the city lights were starting to come on. She sighed, she didn't have a choice. Not really anyways. She didn't feel like revealing her secret to Martha, and she didn't want to move back with her father. She looked at Peridot who was staring at something, deep in thought. Her hair was messy and almost stuck out in a triangular way. She wore big circular glasses, the rim wasn't very thick and was simply just wire. She wore blue jeans, the bottom was rolled up. She had a green hoodie on, it was unzipped and you could see the ‘tripping out’ alien T-shirt underneath. The girl was petite, she had a nice jawline, she had a pimple or too but it didn't alter her pretty face. The girl was attractive. The more she looked, the more she could see the girl’s beauty. What was she thinking? She was being creepy, and she’s pretty sure Peridot is younger than her. She looked like she could be fifteen, but a fifteen-year-old wouldn't live on her own unless her family situation was terrible. Not only that but it looked like she attended university, so unless she has a horrible family situation and a prodigy the likely hood of her being fifteen was minimal.

“Peridot, how old are you?” She finally asked, wanting to end her reasoning behind her young looks.

“Eighteen, why?” She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Lapis.

“Oh, you look really young. You look fifteen, but you could even pull off twelve.” She stayed quiet and averted her gaze from Lapis, muddling over her response she supposed.

“Thanks? I get that a lot, especially since I'm… Compact.”

“You mean short.” She bluntly responded, Peridot let out a grunt and proceeded to take out her things from her backpack.

She returned to looking out the window. Peridot seemed like a nice person, she has yet to interrogate her about her wings, her blue skin, maybe she’s watched so many alien movies that she’s reached a point where this is normal. The hours drew on in an awkward silence. It had grown fairly dark by 7. In all this time Lapis had stared out the window, thinking of what to do next, what would become of her, and other far-fetched fantasies of the near future. Like how somehow the aliens would abduct her to study her since she’s a hybrid, or how she was going to start a turtle smuggling business.  


  


***

  


Meanwhile, Peridot finished her homework on her bed. Her desk was far too close to Lapis’ proximity and it was awkward already. After she finished she began checking her twitter, and such. It was beginning to get late, and she was definitely hungry for dinner. Would Lapis eat anything? What does she eat? Is she vegetarian? No blue jays are carnivores… Does she like sunflower seeds? She didn't want to ask any more questions to Lapis, she really didn't like the last ones. Well, whatever Lapis ate, she was gonna have to eat her food, cause that's all she has and this is her home. Peridot got up and headed to the kitchen. She began to make a pair of omelets, and some rice. In the middle of frying the first omelet, Lapis came over and asked if she could use her laptop, with eyes that looked dead. Reluctant, she agreed. She was serving the first omelet when she came by again.

“Peridot could you unlock it?” she gestured the laptop towards Peridot, facing the keyboard towards her.

“Uh, sure.” She quickly typed in the key and continued her omelet making. She was mildly surprised by Lapis’ casual tone in the small exchange. Guess you don't have to be in college to be dead inside, she thought beginning the second omelet. By the time she was done making dinner, Lapis had put the laptop on the desk, she kindly connected it’s charger as well. How thoughtful. Lapis was already sitting at the short coffee table.  
“Here’s something to eat,” She set a plate with steaming rice and an omelet. She set down her own, as well as a bottle of ketchup and utensils.  


“... Thanks, for the food.” Lapis stuffed a hefty forkful of rice into her mouth. Peridot proceeded to doodle something on her omelet, eventually drenching it in ketchup. It was a silent, and awkward dinner. Peridot would steal glances at Lapis, and she would avoid her gaze. She wanted to ask more questions, to get to know her new roommate, but the tension was just far too great. After the meal, Peridot picked up the dirty plates and put them in the sink. She was happy to see that Lapis had been satisfied by the meal. She started rolling out the sleeping bed once more.

“Did you like my omelets?” She asked while she set up her grounded bed.

“I did actually. First meal of the day,” Lapis leaned back and gave a big but quiet sigh as if relieved of something.

“Well of course, my omelets are amazing,” Praising herself, Lapis gave a look of annoyance. It worried her that Lapis had not eaten anything else in the whole day, but again… She didn’t want to ask any more questions. The bed was all set up when she noticed feathers fluttering towards her. Lapis was brushing her fingers against her right wing, and small little feathers cascaded down.  


“You’re… Molting?” She asked, ironically.

“...Yeah what of it?” Lapis turned to look at her, shaking her hand to release another handful of feathers.

“Don’t blue jays usually molt in August?” She sat crossed legged and watched the spectacle.

“I guess… This year I’m late,” focusing her attention on her wing, Lapis continued to brush off small covert feathers. Peridot was going to comment on her tardiness but held her tongue realizing how rude it would’ve been. Chickens are normally the only bird that may molt late while migrating birds like blue jays are usually very punctual. Then again it’s important to consider the fact that Lapis was humanoid, and doesn’t migrate, so perhaps late molts are possible with blue jay winged humanoids. Peridot muddled the possibility over, deciding that it was plausible. Lapis flapped her wing, and the littered feathers soared towards her covering her clothes.

“Geh-- Can you fly?” Perhaps the no questions rule was off now that she had fed the newcomer. Hunger always does fuel a temper.

“Mmm, not in this condition,” she responded, gathering the scattered feathers into her hand. She used her skirt as a pouch for carrying the fallen feathers, eventually getting up and searching for a waste bin.

“Lapis, you can sleep on my bed until we can get a second bed for you,” Peridot got up, and headed to her dresser, where her pajamas laid neatly folded on top. It contrasted the messy image her desk made.

“Oh okay thanks. That's very kind of you. That reminds me, do you know anywhere that’s hiring?” Lapis asked, returning from the kitchen where the garbage was.

“Mmmmmm, I know a mall near here was hiring two months ago, and I think maybe the bookstore at MRU,” She unfolded her pajama pants, and begun changing. Lapis ‘hmmed’ in acknowledgment. She connected the dots that Lapis had probably checked her email to see if she was fired and judging from the question she probably was.

  


***

  


Peridot had gone to bed and having nothing better to do so did Lapis. She was glad that Peridot had actually turned out okay. It was kind of her to accept her into her apartment, despite regretting mentioning the original offer. Peridot seemed to be the inquisitive type, she could tell that she was purposefully holding her tongue from asking too many questions. She was grateful for that, and although she asked some of the most common questions one would ask to a winged person, she was happy that she had satisfied the inevitable. It was also generous of her to lend Lapis her bed, she really seemed to be trying to make this feel like home. These thoughts wandered through her head as she studied once more the scene that she had seen in the morning. Now darkened by the night, only reflecting the low orange glow of streetlights, soon Lapis too drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, I can finish chapter 4 soon. For now though, please be patient! Don't be afraid to comment on what you think.


	4. Thoughts and Errands

An electronic tune bellowed in the small apartment. It came from Peridot’s phone, and soon she was getting up, collecting it from the distant dresser, putting it on snooze, and crawling back into bed. 10 minutes later, it rang again. Groaning in a sleep induced discomfort. She finally got up. She shivered in the morning cold that filled her apartment. It was 7:00 am, and she had an 8:00 am class today. Lapis soon stirred as well as Peridot rummaged through the apartment getting ready. She turned to look at Lapis’ sleepy face. She totally forgot about her new roommate! There wasn’t any time to worry about that now, she had to make breakfast, get her books ready, and still take the half hour bus ride. She got some jam on toast going on the stove, while she brushed her overpowering blonde hair. Although it never subdued to her will, keeping knots out was still necessary. She devoured her breakfast in a hurry, grabbed her bag, and rushed downstairs. If she managed to catch the early bus then she can be 10 minutes early. It was a 50-minute walk to MRU, 20 on the bus, and 5 in a car. There was definitely something wrong with the transit in this city, and although the local government tried to fix it, the fixes really didn’t make much of a difference. She took the elevator down and sped walked to the bus stop. She sighed in relief once she saw that she managed to make it in time. Soon the bus turned the corner once the traffic light turned green. She climbed onto the bus, and she was on her way to University.

***  


Peridot seemed to have forgotten completely about Lapis. She didn’t even say anything after she left. Lapis seemed to have melted onto the floor as she slid herself out of bed. She groaned in displeasure at the early wake-up call and the change of temperature. Now on the floor, she stretched like a cat and spread her wings. Wincing at the pain from her left, she folded them once more. She sighed and stared through the patio door that wasn’t damaged from where she was. She couldn’t see much of the city view because she was on the floor, but the sky was in clear view. It was a cool blue with stray cirrus clouds lining the sky. Hours seemed to pass as she stared at the sky. In reality, it had only been 2 minutes, and the apartment was not getting any warmer. She wrapped her wings around herself, but in its molting state, it certainly wasn’t helping.  
“I suppose I have things to do…” She mumbled to herself. All of her belongings had burned, and all that was salvaged were some clothes and her bathroom essentials. She took her belongings out from her laundry bag. Setting them in a line, she looked at was left of her previous, somewhat comfortable life. She had a pair of jeans that had rips on its knees from wear and tear rather than style. There was her favourite leather jacket, mismatched socks, one underwear, a bra, and a T-shirt. Looks like she has an entire outfit, how lucky. She looked at her hand mirror, she hadn’t set it in the line of belongings. It was the only thing that was left from her mother.

  


She set the mirror back and changed into her only set of clothes. In the pockets of her jeans she found a quarter, perhaps today would be a good day. The stag in the Canadian coin glimmered in the late sunrise. Peridot had taken her laptop with her, so she was going to have to go to a library to use its computers for some online banking, and other shenanigans that involves her wallet and phone being non-existent. Her feet were still sore from yesterday’s treck, but at least she has socks now. However, she then realized, that she was going to have to change her mailing address.  
Lapis could give a couple of guesses as to what the mailing address was for the small apartment building through the great and powerful Google maps. All she needed was a little bit of technology, and the nearby PC was unavailable due to the lack of a password. Now giving it a bit more thought to what she needed, it was time to go to the library. So off she went on her journey in socks and non-thermal clothing. As she opened the door of the small apartment Lapis looked back at the hand mirror with an odd sense of sadness. Is this how her mother felt so long ago? Stranded and alone, forced to abandon her home…

The chilled air of the morning bit down on her heels through every step of the cement. The frozen breeze drafted through her chest from the opening of the jacket around her neck. Holding her hands tight within her armpits she hurried to the library, in hopes to gather the burnt shreds of her previous life. It was here where it had crossed her mind, why hadn't she stayed? Why couldn't she have made a report to the police and have explained what happened? She could hide enough of her story through threads of half-lies and pity. Jasper could be the villain, the suspect in their case. Yet despite everything, she didn't want to make things worse for Jasper. She didn't want to recall everything that happened at sea. Leaving, with no intention of returning to own up to it, to explain. Would the police even have any idea of what was going on? With what was left? Would she even be a suspect for arson? Probably if her landlord had anything to say about it. She arrived at the library.

***  


Peridot couldn't keep Lapis out of her mind today, especially after she left. Was she okay? Mentally and physically? Did she eat? Although in very different situations, she related to Lapis. Forced in some way to leave your home by someone or something. To go into a strange new setting having no idea what to do with yourself. She wondered if that's how Lapis felt. Arriving home, she noticed the absence of Lapis. The laundry bag she had brought now had a blue beach dress neatly folded. Near it, a mirror. It was ornate yet simple, Peridot grabbed it and studied its appearance. It had a large Lapis Lazuli in the shape of a tear on the back. The mirror had a diamond and a square shape crossing corner with each other. Sort of like David’s Star from the Jewish religion, except squares. The mirror itself was a circle, and roughly half of the border was what appeared to be a sort of ornate wave-like design that twisted into a loop as the handle. Peridot caught herself engrossed in the mystery of the mirror. She could feel that it was important so she returned it to where it was placed and proceeded to work on assignments.

  


Other than her laptop she also had a PC, where she would often work on her projects simply for the safety of the hard drive.  
Later, her ringer buzzed. She imagined it was Lapis, although annoyed that she was interrupted from her work, it was about time to take a break. Lapis was leaning against the glass wall, looking towards the elevator when she arrived. In her black leather jacket, she gave off a bad ass cool vibe. She smiled when she saw her come down, seeing such a cool person giving her such a warm smile made her heart jolt a little.

  


“Welcome back Lazuli,” she said giving her a big smile in return.

  


“Don’t call me Lazuli,” the cool yet warm vibe from before faded away in seconds as she gave her a cold look. They begun making their way back again.

  


“What did you do today?”

  


“Nothing much, just some errands and stuff.”

  


“Cool, I hope you achieved your intended errands.” Lapis huffed a quick smile at her remark. “Y’know, a smile looks good on you.” Lapis turned to look at her with a surprised expression.

  


“Huh? Wha-- Th-thanks…” She turned to face the other way as if trying to hide something. For the rest of the very few steps left for the room, Lapis continued to look downwards.  


Once again Peridot prepared a meal. Fried eggs and rice.  
“Do you only know how to cook with eggs and rice?” Lapis asked in the middle of a mouth full.

  


“Yes! Rice and eggs are some of the cheapest ingredients you can get for large amounts, Especially on Tuesdays. Though I do have to say that I also know how to make ramen, but that's a common skill.” She responded proudly. Every first Tuesday of the month is 10% off at Sobey's and Peridot takes very good advantage of this, buying all of her groceries on this day.

  


“You should let me cook someday. Variety is important in one’s meals.”

  


“Yes, and so is quantity. It is very important to eat three meals a day.” Lapis looked up from her plate hearing this remark, with an expression that portrayed being called out. After that, they continued their dinner in silence. Lapis kindly took the dishes and washed them yet all in silence. It was very tense, and Peridot did not feel like breaking the ice.

  


“Tomorrow, I’m going to go to your University to apply at that bookstore. Could you please wake me up when you do?” She asked from the floor, once more brushing her fingers through her feathers to free accumulated fallen feathers. Peridot once more became concentrated on her work, not even bothering with the whole alien topic despite dying to ask a million questions, then again the concept wasn't new to her.

  


“Yeah you can come. I can show you around,” despite being concentrated in her work, she was very excited to show Lapis. Finishing the last line she turned to look at Lapis and her mess and feathers, “I can show you all the best food places, book places, study places, so many places to show you!”

  


“Whatever you say Peridot, whatever you say…”

  


***

  


Lapis turned to look at the bleeding colours of the sky. She was still wary of Peridot, but she has been very kind, and she appreciates that of her. Perhaps they can get along well and become good friends, and who knows maybe something a little further. Her heart panged at the thought. No, it wouldn't happen not with someone like her, she isn't ready either. Friends is already a stretch. She’s a hybrid alien, with feathered wings. She’s a monstrous creature not only due to her humanity but also because of her other heritage. It was a heavy burned for her, and she didn't want to put that weight on another person again. She didn't want to screw up like she did with Jasper, no not again… Never again… Maybe she doesn't deserve to love, then again why not? Oh, what a mess of thoughts as it usually was, never lifting off the weight of past mistakes, never healing her wounded core. She was here now, and she’ll deal with whatever comes at her one day at a time. Just like Steven had said a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry for the wait, and a short chapter to boot too! I'm sorry. Chapter 5 will for sure make up for this one though I have... Plans(tm). In my defence, I do have to focus on graduating now, so school comes first before fan fiction writing.


End file.
